verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Attentat von Sarajevo
Am 28. Juni 1914 wurde in Sarajevo auf den Thronfolger Österreich-Ungarns, Erzherzog Franz Ferdinand ein Attentat verübt, bei dem er und seine Gemahlin Sophie Chotek, Herzogin von Hohenberg, ums Leben kamen. Dieses Attentat führte zu einer Eskalation des Konflikts auf dem Balkan die sich bald zum 1. Weltkrieg ausweitete. Vorbereitungen Gavrilo Princip fasste im Frühling 1914 in Belgrad den Entschluss, Franz Ferdinand zu töten, nachdem er im Frühjahr 1914 in einer österreichischen Zeitung vom Besuch Franz Ferdinands erfahren hatte. Nach anderen Darstellungen sei Nedeljko Čabrinović der wahre Urheber der Idee gewesen, nachdem ihm sein Freund, der Journalist Mihajlo Pušara, mit einem Zeitungsausschnitt auf den bevorstehenden Besuch aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Damals war der Besuch wegen einer ernsten Krankheit des Kaisers Franz Joseph noch ungewiss. Princip teilte Čabrinović und Grabež seine Absichten mit und sicherte sich ihre Unterstützung. Da Princip bewusst war, dass er den Plan nicht ohne fremde Hilfe in die Tat umsetzen konnte, kontaktierte er Milan Ciganović, einen serbischen Geheimdienstler und bekannten Volkshelden, der offiziell als Eisenbahnbeamter arbeitete und im selben Haus wohnte. Ciganović stand mit Major Vojin P. Tankosić in Verbindung, den Princip von seinen erfolglosen Versuchen, als Freiwilliger an den Balkankriegen teilzunehmen, schon kannte. Was Princip nicht wusste, war, dass Ciganović und Tankosić führende Mitglieder der "Schwarzen Hand" waren. Ciganović gab den militärisch unerfahrenen Jugendlichen im Belgrader Park Topčider Schießunterricht und übergab ihnen am 27. Mai 1914 vier Pistolen mit Munition und sechs Bomben aus serbischen Armeebeständen. Die Herkunft der Waffen konnte nie restlos geklärt werden, weil viele serbische Milizangehörigen solche Waffen besaßen. Weiter bekamen sie Zyankali-Fläschchen, um sich nach dem Attentat zu töten, und etwas Geld für die Reisekosten. Die drei Attentäter reisten einen Monat vor dem Anschlag über Tuzla nach Sarajevo. Ciganović half ihnen, unter Mitwirkung von einigen Mitarbeitern des serbischen Geheimdienstes, unbemerkt mit Waffen nach Bosnien zu gelangen. In Tuzla schloss sich ihnen als viertes Mitglied Danilo Ilić, ein 23-jähriger Lehrer, an. Ilić warb drei weitere Mitglieder von Mlada Bosna an, Vaso Čubrilović und Cvetko Popović, zwei 17-jährige Gymnasiasten, sowie Muhamed '' ''Mehmedbašić, einen 27-jährigen muslimischen Serben, der von Beruf Schreiner war. An der Verschwörung waren auch andere Mitglieder von Mlada Bosna beteiligt, die nicht unmittelbar oder bewaffnet in Erscheinung getreten sind: Veljko Čubrilović, Vasos Bruder und Lehrer aus Priboj, Miško Jovanovic, Kaufmann und Bankdirektor aus Tuzla, Mladen Stojaković, Arzt und später Volksheld im Zweiten Weltkrieg, sein Bruder Sreten, Bildhauer; Jezdimir Dangić, Gendarmerie-Oberstleutnant und später Tschetnik-Vojvode, Mitar Kerović; und sein Sohn Neđa, und schließlich Jakov Milović, ein Landwirt aus Ostbosnien. Als die Vorbereitungen zum Anschlag so gut wie abgeschlossen waren, bekam Ilić von Belgrad die Order, das Attentat abzublasen. Die Führung der Schwarzen Hand hatte es sich inzwischen anders überlegt und befürchtete ernsthafte Konsequenzen im Falle eines Erfolges. Dragutin Dimitrijević Apis, der Chef des serbischen Geheimdienstes und einer der Anführer der Schwarzen Hand, sandte einen Agenten nach Sarajevo, der sich mit Ilić traf, um ihm die Order zu übergeben. Doch Princip wollte davon nichts wissen und überredete Ilić dazu, den Plan trotzdem auszuführen. 28. Juni 1914 Mehmedbašić und Čabrinović sollten als erste handeln und nahmen bei der Ćumurija-Brücke Aufstellung, während sich die anderen fünf Attentäter als Reserve weiter hinten, bis hin zur Kaiser-Brücke, postierten. Ilić pendelte unbewaffnet zwischen den Attentäter-Gruppen und sah zu, dass sie alles richtig machten. Ausgangsituation des Thronfolgerpaars Das Thronfolger-Ehepaar residierte während des Besuches in Ilidža, einem Badeort etwa 12 Kilometer westlich von Sarajevo. Am Tag des Attentats, den 28. Juni 1914, reisten sie mit dem Zug von Ilidža bis zur Westgrenze der Stadt, wo eine Tabakfabrik stand, die ein häufiger Ausgangspunkt für Sarajevo-Besuche österreichisch-ungarischer Würdenträger war. Laut Biliński, der seine Erinnerungen auf einen Bericht des erzherzöglichen Marschalls Oberst Graf Rummerskirch an Kriegsminister Alexander Ritter von Krobatin stützt, seien die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen besonders lasch gewesen, was in Kontrast zu den vergleichsweise strengen Vorkehrungen beim Besuch Franz Josephs I. in Sarajevo 1910 gestanden habe. Die Polizisten und Geheimpolizisten, die der Kolonne vorausfahren sollten, seien für diesen Zweck weder mit Wagen noch Kutschen ausgestattet worden, und seien, mit Schmucktruhen der Erzherzogin schwer beladen, bei der Tabakfabrik zurückgeblieben. Laut Biliński wurde die Ankunft Franz Ferdinands in Sarajevo auf die Minute genau angekündigt, was den Attentätern den Anschlag erleichtert haben soll. Vor der Abfahrt habe sich der Polizeihauptmann Gerde, ein Ungar, an den Landeschef Potiorek gewendet, und ihm offenbart, dass er nur über 30-40 Polizisten verfüge, und deswegen nicht in der Lage sei, für die Sicherheit der Fahrgäste auf der langen Strecke von der Tabakfabrik bis zum Rathaus zu sorgen. Gerde ersuchte Potiorek daher um Unterstützung durch Militäreinheiten. Potiorek lehnte ab, weil in der Stadt aufgrund der Manöver kein Militär stationiert sei und es daher nicht rechtzeitig eintreffen könne. Daraufhin habe der Gendarmeriechef Bosniens, General ŠŠnjarić, vorgeschlagen, einen Gendarmeriekordon entlang der Fahrtstrecke aufzustellen, doch Potiorek lehnte auch diesen Vorschlag ab. Franz Ferdinand und seine Frau fuhren in einer Kolonne aus sechs Autos auf dem Appell-Kai entlang des Miljacka-Flusses zum Rathaus von Sarajevo. Im ersten Fahrzeug saßen der Bürgermeister, Efendi Fehim Ćurčić, und der Polizeichef Dr. Gerde. Im zweiten Fahrzeug saßen Franz Ferdinand und seine Gemahlin Sophie, ihnen gegenüber Landeschef Potiorek. Vorne saßen der Chauffeur Leopold Lojka und Franz Graf Harrach, der Besitzer des Wagens. Im dritten Fahrzeug saßen Sophies Kammerfrau, Alexander Graf von Boos zu Waldeck und der Flügeladjutant des Landeschefs, Oberstleutnant Merizzi, der den Wagen fuhr. Im vierten und fünften Fahrzeug saßen andere Mitglieder von Franz Ferdinands Gefolgschaft und bosnische Beamte. Das sechste Fahrzeug war leer und wurde als Reserve mitgeführt. Der Anschlag Nedeljko Čabrinovićs Gegen 10 Uhr fuhr die Kolonne an Mehmedbašić vorbei, der eine Bombe werfen sollte, aber nichts unternahm. Er erklärte seine Untätigkeit später damit, dass er von Ilić die Anweisung bekommen habe, die Bombe nur dann zu werfen, wenn er den Wagen des Thronfolgers erkannte, was er aber nicht tat. Als nächstes schlug Čabrinović die Sicherung seiner Bombe an einem Laternenmasten ab und warf sie anschließend in Richtung des Wagens. Der Fahrer bemerkte das herbeifliegende dunkle Objekt und gab Gas, während Franz Ferdinand den Arm hob, um seine Frau vor dem Objekt zu schützen. Die Bombe prallte von Franz Ferdinands Arm ab, fiel über das zurückgelegte Verdeck des Wagens nach hinten und explodierte kurz vor dem dritten Automobil, wobei Oberstleutnant Merizzi und Graf Boos-Waldeck verletzt wurden, außerdem noch ein halbes Dutzend Schaulustiger. Čabrinović schluckte das von der Schwarzen Hand zur Verfügung gestellte Zyankali und sprang in die Miljacka. Das Gift war jedoch alt und wirkte nicht, so dass er nur erbrach. Außerdem war der Fluss an der betreffenden Stelle nicht sehr tief. Čabrinović wurde von der Menge gefasst, wobei er fast gelyncht worden wäre, und verhaftet Fortsetzung der Fahrt Nachdem Oberstleutnant Merizzi nach ersten Informationen nur leicht verletzt war und in das Garnisonsspital gebracht wurde, befahl Franz Ferdinand, dass die Fahrt fortgesetzt werde. Auf dem Weg zum Rathaus fuhr die Kolonne an den anderen Attentätern vorbei, die aber nichts unternahmen. Vaso Čubrilović sagte später aus, dass er nicht schoss, weil ihm die Herzogin leid getan hätte, Cvetko Popović sagte aus, dass er Angst gehabt habe und in diesem Augenblick nicht wusste, was mit ihm geschah. Im Rathaus angekommen, setzte der Bürgermeister vor vielen lokalen Würdenträgern zu einer vorbereiteten Begrüßungsrede an, wurde jedoch sofort von Franz Ferdinand unterbrochen: "Warten Sie einen Augenblick! Ich komme nach Sarajevo als Gast und man empfängt mich hier mit Bomben! Jetzt können Sie reden." Er konnte sich aber schließlich beruhigen. Nach seinem Besuch im Rathaus verfügte er eine Änderung der Route. Er wollte nicht wie geplant direkt zum Museum fahren (in dem auch der serbische Historiker Ćorović auf seine Ankunft wartete), sondern auch den beim Anschlag Čabrinovićs am Hals verletzten Merizzi im Lazarett besuchen. Ungünstigerweise lag das Lazarett am anderen Ende der Stadt. Laut Biliński habe Rummerskirch berichtet, dass Franz Ferdinand, in Sorge um seine Gattin, nach dem Aufenthalt im Rathaus, Potiorek und Gerde konsultiert haben soll, ob es angesichts des Bombenanschlags vernünftig sei, dorthin zu fahren. Die Alternative war, auf einer anderen Straße nach Ilidža zurückzufahren, oder geradeaus zum Konak, der vom Rathaus wenige Fahrminuten entfernt war. Während Gerde zögerte, soll Potiorek ausgerufen haben: "Eure Majestät können ruhig weiterfahren, ich übernehme dafür die Verantwortung". Der Anschlag Gavrilo Princips Entgegen den Anweisungen bog die Wagenkolonne auf Höhe der über die Miljacka führenden Lateinerbrücke aber in die ursprünglich geplante Route ein. Der Fahrer, (laut Biliński habe Rummerskirch den Wagen des Thronfolgerehepaars gefahren, Lojka wird nicht erwähnt), der dies noch rechtzeitig bemerkte, wollte gerade zurückschieben, um zurück auf den Kai zu gelangen, als Princip zu seiner großen Überraschung sah, wie das Fahrzeug vor ihm anhielt. Er ergriff die Gelegenheit, zog seine Pistole, eine Browning-FN Mod. 1910, Kaliber 7,65 mm (Seriennummer 19074), und schoss aus wenigen Metern Entfernung zwei Mal auf das sich langsam bewegende Ziel. Franz Ferdinand wurde in die Halsschlagader getroffen, Sophie von Hohenberg in den Unterleib. Princip sagte später aus, dass er Sophie gar nicht treffen wollte, die Schüsse galten Franz Ferdinand und Potiorek. Sofort schluckte Princip sein Zyankali, erbrach es aber, woraufhin er sich mit der Pistole zu erschießen versuchte. Die Pistole wurde ihm jedoch aus der Hand gerissen und die wütende Menge wollte ihn lynchen. Während Princip sofort von Gendarmen verhaftet, mit Säbelknäufen geschlagen, und abgeführt wurde, drehte der Fahrer um und fuhr schnell zu Potioreks Residenz, dem Konak. Franz Ferdinand sprach zu seiner Frau: "Sopherl! Sopherl! Sterbe nicht! Bleibe am Leben für unsere Kinder!" Sophie verblutete jedoch noch während der Fahrt, Franz Ferdinand erlag kurz darauf im Konak seinen Verletzungen. Der Prozess gegen die Attentäter Čabrinović, Princip und die anderen Attentäter mit Ausnahme von Mehmedbašić wurden nach und nach festgenommen. Während der Verhöre schwiegen sie zunächst beharrlich, bis sie auf Wunsch von Princip aufgaben und alles gestanden, woraufhin auch die meisten anderen Verschwörer verhaftet wurden. Vom 12. Oktober bis 23. Oktober 1914 fand in Sarajevo der Gerichtsprozess gegen insgesamt 25 Angeklagte wegen Hochverrats und Meuchelmordes statt. Im Prozess bestritten alle Angeklagten jede Verbindung mit dem offiziellen Serbien. Gavrilo Princip sagte aus, dass er die Tat nicht bereue und sich auch nicht als Verbrecher betrachte, er habe bloß einen Tyrannen ermordet. Er sagte, dass er ein Jugoslawe und Revolutionär sei, Österreich-Ungarn hasse und dessen Untergang wünsche. Niemand habe ihn zur Tat angestiftet, er bestritt jede offizielle Verbindung zu Serbien. Zur Bekräftigung behauptete er, dass ihn Ciganović warnte, dass die serbischen Behörden sie verhaften würden, wenn sie von ihrem Plan erfuhren. Er sagte auch, dass es ihm Leid täte, die Frau des Erzherzogs, eine Tschechin, getötet zu haben, und dass jener Schuss für Potiorek bestimmt gewesen sei. Princip wurde vom Gericht des Hochverrats und Meuchelmordes für schuldig befunden und zu 20 Jahren schwerem Kerker verurteilt, verschärft durch einen monatlichen Fasttag und am 28. Juni jedes Jahres durch hartes Lager und Dunkelarrest. Für das Urteil war sein junges Alter zum Tatzeitpunkt entscheidend, das ihn vor der Todesstrafe bewahrte. Er starb schließlich 1918 im Gefängnislazarett der Kleinen Festung in Theresienstadt an Knochentuberkulose. Nedeljko Čabrinović gab als Grund für seine Tat an, dass Franz Ferdinand ein Feind der Slawen, und besonders der Serben, gewesen sei. Er sagte weiters aus, dass in Österreich-Ungarn die Deutschen und die Ungarn das Sagen hätten, während die Slawen unterdrückt würden. Da er zum Tatzeitpunkt minderjährig war, wurde er vom Gericht zu 20 Jahren schwerem Kerker, verschärft wie oben, verurteilt und starb Ende Januar 1916 an Tuberkulose. Trifun "Trifko" Grabež nannte die Tat "den größten revolutionären Akt in der Geschichte". Er wurde vom Gericht zu 20 Jahren schwerem Kerker, verschärft wie oben, verurteilt. Auch er war zu jung für ein Todesurteil. Er starb 1918 an Tuberkulose. Danilo Ilić wurde vom Gericht für schuldig befunden und zum Tode verurteilt, er war zum Tatzeitpunkt volljährig. Er wurde schließlich am 2. Februar 1915 gemeinsam mit Miško Jovanović und Veljko Čubrilović durch Erhängen hingerichtet. Vaso Čubrilović bezeichnete sich vor Gericht als "Serbokroate" und gab an, dass sein Ziel die Vereinigung von Serben, Kroaten, Slowenen und Bulgaren in einem Staate sei. Er wurde zu 16 Jahren schwerem Kerker verurteilt, verschärft wie oben. Auch er war zum Tatzeitpunkt minderjährig und konnte daher nicht zum Tode verurteilt werden. Nach dem Zerfall der österreichisch-ungarischen Monarchie kam er frei. Er studierte Geschichte und arbeitete später als Lehrer und Universitätsprofessor und wurde unter Tito Minister für Forstwirtschaft. Ivo Krančjević, ein Kroate, der nach dem Attentat Čubrilovićs Waffen versteckt hatte, wurde zu 10 Jahren schwerem Kerker verurteilt, verschärft wie oben. Cvetko Popović wurde wegen Hochverrats zu 13 Jahren Haft verurteilt und kam nach dem Zerfall der Donaumonarchie frei. Auch er war zum Tatzeitpunkt minderjährig. Er wurde später Kustos in der Ethnografischen Abteilung des Museums von Sarajevo. Muhamed ''' '''Mehmedbašić wurde als einziger Beteiligter nicht verhaftet und setzte sich nach Montenegro ab, wo er mit seiner Teilnahme am Attentat öffentlich prahlte, so dass ihn die Montenegriner schließlich verhaften mussten. Österreich-Ungarn verlangte seine Auslieferung, was Montenegro in einen unangenehmen Zwiespalt brachte, weil es die zahlenstarke serbische Bevölkerung nicht gegen sich aufbringen wollte. Wie durch Zufall konnte Mehmedbašić jedoch aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen und entkommen, das Problem war somit aus montenegrinischer Sicht gelöst. Nach diesem Vorfall tauchte er unter und verhielt sich zunächst unauffällig. 1917 wurde er gemeinsam mit Dragutin Dimitrijević Apis, dem Anführer der Schwarzen Hand, wegen eines Mordkomplotts gegen den serbischen Prinzregenten Aleksandar Karađorđević verhaftet und zu 15 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Er wurde schließlich 1919 amnestiert und kehrte nach Sarajevo zurück, wo er ein bescheidenes Leben als Gärtner und Tischler führte. Er starb während des Zweiten Weltkriegs. Miško Jovanović transportierte die Waffen, die beim Anschlag benutzt wurden, von Tuzla nach Sarajevo. Um bei einer eventuellen Kontrolle auf dem Weg nach Sarajevo nicht aufzufallen, übergab Princip Jovanović die Waffen in Tuzla und bekam sie von ihm in Sarajevo wieder. Jovanović wurde vom Gericht der Beihilfe zum Mord für schuldig befunden und am 2. Februar 1915 gemeinsam mit Danilo Ilić und Veljko Čubrilović durch Erhängen hingerichtet. Veljko Čubrilović, Vasos Bruder, wurde der Beihilfe zum Mord für schuldig befunden und am 2. Februar 1915 gemeinsam mit Miško Jovanović und Danilo Ilić durch Erhängen hingerichtet. Verschwörungstheorien Kurz nach dem Attentat machten Gerüchte die Runde, welche wissen wollten, dass ein illegitimer Sohn des Kronprinzen Rudolf die Waffe geführt habe, oder dass die Freimaurerei oder der ungarische Ministerpräsident Graf István Tisza hinter dem Attentat stecke - und zwar ungeachtet des Umstands, dass gerade Tisza sich zunächst entschieden gegen ein entschlossenes Vorgehen gegen Serbien stellte. Die Umstände des Attentats und die direkten Folgen lassen, auch wenn die direkten Täter heute bekannt sind, noch immer viel Raum zu wildesten Spekulationen über eventuelle Hintermänner und Nutznießer, auch wenn diese wohl kaum die Popularität andererer (heutiger) Verschwörungstheorien erreichen. Grund hierfür ist zum einen, dass Franz Ferdinands Pläne viele Feinde hatten. Der Gesandte in Bukarest und spätere Außenminister Ottokar Graf Czernin erinnerte sich später, in Wien und Budapest habe es nach dem Attentat mehr Erfreute als Trauernde gegeben. Das britische Imperium wollte keine Konkurrenz Nach dieser Theorie wurde das Attentat, aus gehend von der britischen Politk der balance of power, im Kontext der damaligen politischen Großwetterlage im Auftrag der britischen Krone ausgeführt um die Länder des europäischen Festlandes, besonders Deutschalnd, in einen Krieg zu stürzen. Ursache für die Kriegspläne soll gewesen sein dass die britische "Krone" ihre weltweite imperiale Vormachtstellung durch den wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung und die Industriealisierung Deutschlands gefährdet sah. Durch den Bau der Berlin-Bagdad-Bahn zur Tankstelle der Welt wäre ein riesiger Wirtschaftsraum zusammen gewachsen der die weltweite imperiale Vormachtstellung der britische "Krone" als Eigentümerin der Britische_Ostindien-Kompanie (Drogenhandel) beendet hätte. Es ging also bereits damals schon um die Frage der Weltherrschaft, um die Frage einer Neuen Weltordnung. Unbeliebte Pläne zum "Trialismus" Franz Ferdinand wollte den Vielvölkerstaat Österreich-Ungarn reformieren und aus Kroatien, Bosnien und Dalmatien als einen dritten, eigenen Reichsteil machen. Im ungarischen Reichsteil machte ihm das viele Feinde, da Ungarn dann Kroatien hätten abtretten müssen. Serbien, welches ein Südslavischen Königreichs unter serbischer Herrschaft anstrebte, war schon 1908 bei der Bosnischen Annektionskriese vor den Kopf gestoßen worden, als Österreich-Ungarn Bosnien und Herzegowina annektierte (Gebiete von den Serbien hoffte sie an sich anschließen zu können). Mit dem Trialismus wären diese Gebiete tiefer mit Österreich-Ungarn verbunden worden, was natürlich wider dem Interesse der serbischen Nationalisten stand. Freimaurermord? Die wohl populärste Verschwörungstheorie stammt anfangs aus dem erz-katholischen Lager und wurde später von Rechts-Nationalisten aufgegriffen. Sie sieht hinter dem Attentat die Freimaurer, welche angeblich den Weltkrieg provozieren wollten (vgl. angeblichen Briefwechsel zwischen Albert Pike und Giuseppe Mazzini). Ein bekannter Vertreter dieser Theorie war der letzte Kaiser von Österreich Karl I., welcher trotz zahlreicher Kritik vom Papst Johannes Paul II. selig gesprochen wurde (wodurch sich einige der katholischen Anhänger dieser Theorie als bestätigt ansahen http://www.welt.de/data/2004/09/28/338598.html?prx=1). angebliche Gerichtsaussage Als Beleg für diese Verschwörungsthese werden angebliche Aussagen der Tatbeteiligten angeführt wie sie z.B. in der erzkatholischen Zeitung "Petrus - Blätter" vom 14. und 25. September 1915 im Artikel "Der Mord von Sarajewo und die Freimaurerei" wiedergegeben sind. Kritiker halten diese schlicht für die Erfindung eines erz-katholischen Freimaurerfeindes (vgl. Taxil-Schwindel). Hier nun die angebliche Aussage (an welchem Tag diese angebliche Aussage gemacht worden sein soll ist unbekannt): :"Dr. Premuzic: Verteidiger des Cabrinovic, frägt diesen: Sage mir, glaubst Du an Gott? :Cabrinovic: Nein. :Dr. Premuzic: Bist du Freimaurer? :Cabrinovic: Schweigt verlegen eine Weile und sagt dann: Was fragen Sie mich das? Darauf kann ich nicht antworten. :Dr. Premuzic: Hast Du in Belgrad gehört, dass man Oesterreich vorwirft, dass es ein katholischer Staat sei? :Präsident von Curinaldi unterbrechend: Bitte, das sind suggestive Fragen; gegen Cabrinovic gewendet: War Ihnen bekannt, dass der Erzherzog ein sehr frommer Mann war? :Cabrinovic: Ja, der hier gegenwärtige P. Puntigam war ja sein Ratgeber. :Präsident: Das war aber wahrscheinlich nicht der Grund ihn zu töten? :Cabrinovic: Ich wusste, dass er ein Chauvinist war, und deshalb war er mir unsympathisch. :Präsident: Auch mir könnte jemand unsympathisch sein, und ich werde ihn nicht töten. War also sein Katholizismus der Hauptgrund oder ein Nebengrund, dass ihr ihn ermordet habt? :Cabrinovic: Ein Nebengrund. :Dr. Premuzic: Ist vielleicht Voja Tankosic Freimaurer? :Cabrinovic: Schweigt verlegen. Nach einer Pause: "Ja, auch Ciganovic." :Präsident: Woher wissen sie das? :Cabrinovic: Daher, dass Tankosic im "Piemont" einen Artikel gegen die Regierung schrieb, weil sie in Skoplje einen russischen Anarchisten auswies, der den russischen Kaiser umbringen wollte. :Präsident: Daraus folgt, dass auch Sie Freimaurer sind. Ein Freimaurer wird nie einem anderen als einem Freimaurer sagen, dass er Freimaurer sei. :Cabrinovic: Ich bitte mich nicht darüber zu fragen. Ich will darauf nicht antworten. :Präsident: Wer auf die Frage schweigt, bejaht sie. Am Nachmittag wird die Verhandlung mit Cabrinovic fortgesetzt. :Präsident: Sagen Sie uns noch etwas über die Motive der Mordtat. War es Ihnen, bevor Sie das Attentat beschlossen, irgendwie bekannt, dass Tankosic und Ciganovic Freimaurer seien? Hat auf Ihren Entschluss der Umstand, dass Sie und jene Freimaurer sind, einen Einfluss gehabt? :Cabrinovic: Ja. :Präsident: Erklären Sie mir das. Haben Sie von ihnen den Auftrag bekommen, das Attentat auszuführen? :Cabrinovic: Ich habe von niemandem den Auftrag bekommen, das Attentat auszuführen. Die Freimaurerei steht mit dem Attentate insofern in Verbindung, als sie mich in meinem Vorhaben bestärkte. In der Freimaurerei ist der Mord erlaubt. Ciganovic hat mir gesagt, dass die Freimaurer den Erzherzog schon vor einem Jahre zum Tode verurteilt haben. :Präsident: Hat er das sofort, gesagt oder erst dann, als Sie ihm sagten, dass Sie willens seien, das Attentat auszuführen? :Cabrinovic: Wir haben auch früher über die Freimaurerei gesprochen, aber er sagte uns nichts von dieser Verurteilung, bis wir zum Attentate fest entschlossen waren. Princip, der nach Cabrinovic verhört wurde, sagte folgendes aus: :Präsident: Hat Sie bei Ihrer Tat auch ein anderes Motiv geführt. Vielleicht eines vom religiösen Gesichtspunkte? :Princip: schweigt. :Präsident: Glauben Sie an etwas? :Princip: Komische Frage. :Präsident: Das ist keine Antwort. Sie haben allerdings das Recht, auf Fragen, die an Sie gestellt werden, nicht zu antworten. :Princip: Darauf will ich nicht antworten. :Präsident: Kennen Sie den Major Tankosic? :Princip: Tankosic kenne ich nicht. :Präsident: Haben Sie nie mit ihm gesprochen? :Princip: Ich nicht, sondern Grabez. Ich kenne den Ciganovic. :Präsident: Haben,sie mit Ciganovic von der Freimaurerei gesprochen? :Princip: Warum fragen Sie mich das? :Präsident: Ich frage Sie, weil ich es wissen will. Haben Sie gesprochen oder nicht? :Princip: Ja. Cigancrvic sagte mir, dass er Freimaurer sei. :Präsident: Wann hat er Ihnen gesagt, dass er Freimaurer sei? :Princip: Als ich mich an ihn wandte, wegen der Mittel zum Attentate, sagte er es mir und betonte, dass er mit einem "Manne" sprechen werde. Von diesem werde er die Mittel für die Ausführung des Attentates erhalten. Bei einer Gelegenheit erzählte er mir auch, dass der Österreichische Thronfolger in einer Loge von den Freimaurern zum Tode verurteilt worden sei. :Präsident: Und Sie, sind Sie vielleicht auch Freimaurer? :Princip: Wozu diese Frage, darauf will ich nicht antworten. Nach kurzem Schweigen:'' Nein.'' :Präsident: Ist Cabrinovic Freimaurer? :Princip: Ich weiss es nicht. Vielleicht ist er es. Bei einer Gelegenheit sagte er zu mir, dass er in eine Loge eintreten wird. :Präsident: Wie hiess dieser Freund des Tankosic? :Princip: Er hiess Kazimirovic. Er vollendete die geistliche Akademie in Russland :Dr. Feldbauer: Princip, sage mir, was ist das für ein Mensch, dieser Kazimirovic. :Princip: Ich weiss es nicht. Er reiste viel ins Ausland. Ich weiss, dass er vor unserer Abreise ins Ausland ging und dass wir warteten, bis er zurückkehrte; sonst wären wir schon früher aus Belgrad abgereist. :Cabrinovic: Ich weiss was er war. Er war ein Freimaurer. Ich weiss positiv, dass er vor unserer Abreise nach Kiew ging. Es war so: Ciganovic sprach in einem fort, es wird schon worden, aber wir müssten uns gedulden, und so war es von einem Tag zum anderen. Ich gab meinen Plan schon auf und dachte, es werde aus all dem nichts werden, als eines Tages Kazimirovic aus dem Auslande zurückkehrte. Jetzt kam Ciganovic sofort zu uns und sagte, dass wir Bomben und Revolver bekommen werden. :Dr. Perisic: War es Dir möglich zu schliessen, dass er gerade zum Zwecke dieses Attentates ins Ausland reiste? :Cabrinovic: Das weiss ich nicht. Ich weiss nur, dass Princip dagegen war, dass noch jemand ins Vertrauen gezogen werde, aber Ciganovic sagte, dass dieser Kazimirovic ein verlässlicher Mensch sei und wir zu ihm Vertrauen haben könnten. Er sagte, er sei ein guter Mensch und auch ein guter Freund des Tankosic. :Präsident: Wissen Sie noch etwas von ihm? :Cabrinovic: Ich weiss nichts mehr. :Präsident: Gab es hier in Sarajewo Personen, welche darum wussten? oder glauben Sie, dass es sonst Personen gab, die in die Sache eingeweiht waren? :Cabrinovic: Davon will ich nicht reden. Ich werde diese Geheimnisse mit ins Grab nehmen. :Präsident: Wie heisst jener dritte Student, von dem Sie am Samstag erzählten, dass er vom Attentate wusste, jener, der von Belgrad abreiste? :Cabrinovic: Ich weiss nicht, wie er heisst. :Präsident: Wie? und Sie haben so genau erzählt? :Cabrinovic: Ich weiss, dass er Kazimirovic heisst. Er ist kein Student, sondern er hat eine geistliche Akademie vollendet. Er ist eine angesehene Persönlichkeit in Belgrad. :Dr. Premuzic: Wie alt ist er? :Cabrinovic: Er ist ein Kamerad des Tankosic und mag 30 bis 40 Jahre alt sein. :Präsident: Erzählen Sie, was war mit ihm? :Cabrinovic: Ich sagte zum Ciganovic, dass ich bereit sei. Er antwortete, dass er sehen werde. Als wir davon sprachen, man müsse das Attentat ausführen, aber dass man Waffen dazu brauche, sagte er, es gebe Leute, welche die Mittel geben würden; er werde mit ihnen reden. Später sagte er mir, dass er mit Tankosic reden werde und mit diesem Kazimirovic, der ein Freimaurer ist, und etwas wie ihr Vorsteher war. Dieser reiste gleich darauf ins Ausland. Er bereiste den ganzen Kontinent. Er war in Russland und in Frankreich. Als ich Ciganovic fragte, was es mit der Sache sei, antwortete er immerfort, ja wenn dieser kommt. Damals erzählte mir Ciganovic, dass die Freimaurer schon vor zwei Jahren den Thronfolger zum Tod verurteilt hätten, aber dass es keine Menschen gebe, die dies ausführten. Nachher, als er mir die Browningpistole und die Patronen gab, sagte er mir, dass dieser Mensch gestern abends angekommen sei. Ich wusste, dass seine Reise ins Ausland damit in Verbindung stand und dass er so was wie Konferenzen mit anderen abhielt. :Präsident: Hat das Ciganovic auch dem Princip gesagt? War Princip gegenwärtig, als Ihnen Ciganovic das sagte? :Cabrinovic: Princip war mehrmals zugegen. :Präsident: Was sagte Princip dazu, dass auch dieser es wusste? :Cabrinovic: Dem Princip war es nicht lieb, dass jener es wüsste, aber Ciganovic sagte, dass man ohne diesen (Kazimirovic) nichts tun könne. :Präsident: Sind das nicht Fabeln, die Sie erzählen? :Cabrinovic: Das ist reine Wahrheit, und hundertmal wahrer, als alle Eure Dokumente über die Narodna Odbrana." Category:Attentat Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:Österreich-Ungarn Category:Serbien Category:Bosnien-Herzegowina Category:Erster Weltkrieg